


Dances in the Morning

by plutoversetm



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this for myself but you can read it too, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, kaoru's pov, literally that's all I can reasonably put, thats all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoversetm/pseuds/plutoversetm
Summary: Sometimes Kojiro could be sweet. Kaoru can admit that. They bicker to no end, but sometimes, and this issometimes, mind you, Kojiro would be the boyfriend that everyone wants. He’d cook Kaoru a meal when he was tired from work, and make sure that he was taking care of himself after an intense beef at ‘S’, he’d hold him gently and kiss him even gentler, he’d dance with him on the kitchen at seven AM while the coffee brewed, the sun streaming through the window. Kojirou would love him with no hesitation, and it made Kaoru feel special.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Dances in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for them! I'm already planning on writing way more too but for now, have this short little thing :)

Sometimes Kojiro could be sweet. Kaoru can admit that. They bicker to no end, but sometimes, and this is _sometimes_ , mind you, Kojiro would be the boyfriend that everyone wants. He’d cook Kaoru a meal when he was tired from work, and make sure that he was taking care of himself after an intense beef at ‘S’, he’d hold him gently and kiss him even gentler, he’d dance with him on the kitchen at seven AM while the coffee brewed, the sun streaming through the window. Kojirou would love him with no hesitation, and it made Kaoru feel special. 

Kaoru would love him back, of course, just in quieter ways. He’d admire him in the morning when the sun was just starting to peek through the window, turning his skin golden and his hair a lime green. He’d kiss the back of his hand, his palm, the inside of his wrist. He’d give him massages when he worked too hard and would scold him for pushing himself that far while doing it. He’d willingly let Kojiro pull him closer at any moment, despite not liking being touched. Sometimes he’d randomly kiss him, no matter what they were doing or who they were with. It wasn’t him that initiated kisses, normally, and he loved the way Kojiro seemed to buffer for a long minute before composing himself. 

It was always through the little things that Kaoru showed his love for his partner. 

Like now, for example. It was sunrise, and Kaoru found himself awake and once again admiring Kojiro. He sighs through his nose, hand coming up to trace the edges of Kojiro’s features. He was always so handsome, but he especially loved him like this. For four years of living together, he always woke up at sunrise just to watch the colors draw across Kojiro’s face. Sometimes he’d fall back asleep, but more often than not he was up for the day at that point. A big factor was if Kojiro woke up or not. He was hopefully going to get a tad more sleep, as they were up late last night.

When Kojiro groaned and started to stir, his hope dwindled. Leave it to his dim-wit gorilla to have the wrong timing, as always. 

“Shh, love, go back to sleep,” Kaoru whispers, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“What time is it?” Kojiro mumbles.

“It’s nearly six-thirty.” Kojiro groaned again, burying his face into his chest and pulling him closer. The action pulled a small chuckle from Kaoru. “That’s why I said go back to sleep. We had an eventful night last night.”

“Which part are we talking about, before we got home, or after?” Kaoru pinched his shoulder harshly for the comment, drawing a hiss from the other’s lips. “Okay, okay, sorry, jeez.”

“Just go back to sleep already.”

Kojiro drew in a long breath, shaking his head afterward. “Nah, I don’t think so. I’m already up and we have all day to lounge around.”

“What are you thinking?” Kaoru asks, hand mindlessly running through Kojiro’s hair.

“Coffee first, then thinking.”

“Let go so we can go get coffee then,” Kaoru says, poking at the arms that were around his waist. 

“... no.”

Kaoru sighs, not annoyed but amused, and starts struggling to get free. It was a struggle for several long minutes, both of them fighting their own battles. Kaoru did get free eventually, but that was because he used Kojiro’s tickle spot as an attack and it caused Kojiro to let go. Kaoru was now sprawled on the ground, having fallen off the bed with how quickly the change in position happened. Kojiro was obviously trying not to laugh but his shoulders were shaking and his face was screwed up funny so it was obvious he was holding on by a string.

“Are- are you okay?” he choked out.

“You are the worst,” Karou muttered.

“You’re the one who tickled me!” Kojiro defends, not hiding his amusement anymore. “Come on, you had to have seen that coming!”

“I didn’t realize we were so close to the edge,” Kaoru says, sitting up finally. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?”

“Yes. And for it, you are not allowed any morning kisses.”

Kojiro makes an offended sound as he stands fully, making his way toward the door. “What do you mean no morning kisses,” he calls after him, “babe?!”

Kaoru is already in the kitchen, setting up the coffee pot and getting the brew ready. He could hear Kojiro stumbling around in the bedroom, probably looking for pants to put on as he liked to sleep in as little clothing as possible. He doesn’t turn around when footsteps approach him, an arm coming around his right side to trap him against the counter. This was normal behavior for Kojiro, so it really didn’t surprise him at this point.

“What do you mean no morning kisses,” Kojiro asks again, now close to his ear.

“What I mean is what I said. Surely you have some brain cells in that monkey brain of yours?” He needed to get mugs, which were to his right, so he went left and around Kojiro. Honestly, he forgets that there are two directions often. Even if he was completely trapped there was probably a way out that Kojiro hadn’t thought of. 

“Are you ever going to give up that gorilla comment?”

“Are you ever going to stop acting like one?” Kaoru shoots back.

“You always have some lame insults to throw at me,” Kojiro half whines.

“What, four-eyes isn’t lame? It came straight from middle school,” Kaoru rolls his eyes, setting the mugs down on the counter in front of the coffee pot. He then went to the fridge to get creamer, grabbing sugar out of the cupboard on the way by. He doesn’t really like black coffee, which he was made fun of by Kojiro multiple times.

“Don’t insult my insults, not when you use ones like dim-wit!”

“At least mine has some truth behind them while yours just makes fun of me,” Kaoru says, again not turning to look Kojiro in the eyes. This always got him wound up. At this point, it was a game and they both knew it. 

“Isn’t that the whole definition of ‘insult’ though?”

“The definition of insult is to treat with insolence, indignity, or contempt,” Carla chimed from the corner where she was charging.

Kaoru smirked while Kojiro glared at him. 

“Either way,” Kaoru says loftily, finally turning to Kojiro with his arms crossed, “my point still stands. You are a brainless gorilla.”

“Oh, yeah? Want to challenge me on that?” Kojiro was stalking closer as he said it, something dark in his eyes.

Kaoru scoffed. “Please, if we battle it out using only our brains, you’d be so embarrassed that you wouldn’t want to show your face in public again.”

“Who said anything about brains?” Kojiro questions, standing close enough that Kaoru had to tilt his head just a tad to see into his eyes. Curse him and his random growth spurt after high school. “I say,” he drawled, arms coming up to cage Kaoru against the counter again, “we choose a different means.”

“What are you suggesting?’ Kaoru asks quietly, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t know,” Kojiro says, just mere inches from touching Kaoru. Their faces were so close that he could feel the noiseless chuckle that Kojiro let out. “What do you want?”

The pot finished brewing beside them, and Kaoru smiles mock sweetly, “I want coffee.” Kojiro sighs as he moved out of the way, allowing Kaoru to pour out the drinks. “Besides, I saw what you were doing. You are not slick, Nanjo Kojiro.”

“What was I trying to do, then?”

“You,” Kaoru emphasized, pushing a mug into his hands, “were trying to kiss me, despite knowing I said no kisses.”

Kojiro rolled his eyes, “you don’t think I’m that desperate, do you?”

“I absolutely do,” Kaoru says matter of factly, “and there’s plenty of evidence to back me up.”

“Is not!” Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down at their tiny kitchen table. Kojiro held his defense for three seconds before deflating. “Okay, so maybe there is, but still! This whole thing is really dumb you know.”

“Oh, I know. But it’s your punishment for pushing-”

“I did _not_ push you-”

“-out of bed this morning,” Kaoru finished, sipping his drink, scowling a bit as he realized it was too hot for his liking. 

“Come on there got to be some way I can get kisses,” Kojiro pouts. 

“Well, there’s none, so,” Kaoru shrugs.

It seemed that Kojiro got an idea from his words, though, as he stalked around the kitchen for a moment. Kaoru watched in curiosity as he finally stopped in front of the small radio they kept in the kitchen. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, Kojiro liked to cook with the music on in the background when he cooked at home to simulate the feeling of being back in his restaurant, so Kaoru’s first thought was his breakfast is going to be made for him.

He was wrong. Kojiro started to dance to the music.

“Oh god,” Kaoru groans loudly.

“Come on,” he teased, holding his hand out, “come dance with me!”

“No.”

“I know you want to.”

“No, Kojiro.”

Kojiro smiled, dancing toward him, “I’m not going to stop until you dance with me.”

Kaoru looks at him, deadpanned. “Do you actually mean that?”

“We’ll see,” Kojiro winked, taking Kaoru’s mug from his hand and setting it on the table. He continued to dance in front of him, absolutely making a fool out of himself. It didn’t take much more for Kaoru to give in, it never does. Kojiro’s energy was way too catchy for that. He was immediately pulled into Kojiro’s space, swaying to the beat of the music. There were a few spins as well, but that was purely because Kojiro had caught him off guard those few times. 

They must have spent nearly twenty minutes just goofing off in the kitchen, laughter spilling from their lips, smiles stretching across their faces, and the sun making its way across the counter. By now the coffee was surely getting cold but Kaoru didn’t find himself caring as he rested his head on Kojiro’s chest, listening to his heart quiet down as they swayed to a slower song. It was by Kojiro’s request that they slowly danced at seven in the morning and Kaoru couldn’t say no. Kojiro looked at him with eyes full of love and adoration and the words were spilling out of his mouth before he could think about it.

He loved Kojiro. He wouldn’t admit it very often, ever convinced that words lose their meaning over time, but he did. And it was always mornings like these that made that fact so overwhelmingly clear that he felt his throat start to close up with the onslaught of emotion. 

It was quiet for a few minutes after the song had ended, both of them not stopping the gentle sway they had started. They were both content like this even as some radio host droned on about some gossip with celebrities. After those few minutes, Kojiro spoke up.

"Can I have my morning kiss now, fiancee?"

Kaoru hummed, eyes flicking to the ring that sat on his finger at the reminder. "I knew this was a ploy," he breathes.

"I mean, can you blame me? I love you," Kojiro says, bringing his hand up and kiss his ring, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Isn't it kind of cruel to withhold kisses from your soon-to-be husband?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that slipped across his face. He didn’t say another word as he reached up and pulled Kojiro’s lips to his, soft and chaste, pouring every ounce of love he had for the man he was being held by into it.

So, yeah. Kojiro showed his love in ways that were different from his, and oftentimes in ways that weren't very common. But mornings like these were his favorite, and he couldn't wait to have more like it in the future with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/plutoversetm)! 
> 
> Also, if you love these two as I do, I'm going to be putting on a matchablossom zine that's currently in the interest check stage! That one can be found [here](https://twitter.com/SeasonedLovZine/status/1370834627867373569?s=20)!


End file.
